Os 7 Contos Proibidos P1 O Segredo de Sango
by Yntegra Hellsing
Summary: Início da saga de contos eróticos do anime mais gostoso de todos os tempos. Um misterioso segredo finalmente é descoberto.


Projeto Contos

O Segredo de Sango 

Sabemos que Sango é uma exímia exterminadora de Yokais, doce, e linda. O Monge Miroku que o diga, mas o que pouco se sabe é do passado escondido de Sango. Na verdade quando ela sofreu o primeiro ataque de Narak e seu irmão fora sequestrado por ele, Sango perdeu uma boa parte de sua memória. Muitas coisas comuns que fizeram parte de seu passado foram apagadas pelo grande trauma que sofreu a algum tempo atrás.

No entanto, sua memória estava voltando aos poucos, conforme o percurso de seu caminho, em busca de vingança atrás do poderoso Naraku. Certa noite, ela se sentiu cansada demais de suas batalhas e resolvera se despedir mais cedo de seus amigos e fora dormir na cabana, primeiro que seus amigos Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo e Miroku.

Ao deitar sua cabeça no futton, Sango se lembrava da luta que havia tido naquele dia com alguns Yokais, mas gostava mesmo era de ter em mente o monge sedutor. Era perdidamente apaixonada por ele, porém, não gostava de admitir, pois ele é um mulherengo de primeira categoria e não suportava seus galanteios com outras mulheres. Mesmo que Miroku já tenha declarado seu amor por ela, ele não consegue perder o jeito, e continua fazendo suas artimanhas, mas com muito mais inocência, se é que podemos dizar assim.

Naquela noite Sango, sentiu uma leve dor de cabeça ao pensar no monge e algo veio a tona de seu passado que até então era intocável.

Sango teve flashes de sua adolescencia, mais precisamente aos 17 anos, quando seu pai recebera um andarilho desconhecido em sua casa procurando por abrigo e comida. Disse que já caminhava há alguns dias e que sabia fazer rezas poderosas contra Yokais. Ofereceu em troca seus serviços por uma noite no templo.

Sango sentia-se estranhamente, pela primeira vez atraída pelo então andarilho. Ele falava sobre muitas coisas, parecia muito sábio. Ele conversou muitas horas durante o jantar com a família exterminadora. O pai de Sango e seu irmão se retiraram mas o casal ficou a conversar. Durante a conversa, o homem notara uma coisa e intrigado, resolveu perguntar a moça:

Senhorita, se você me permite a pergunta, você tem alguém em seu coração?

Não senhor. – respondeu emrubrecida e constragida.-por que quer saber?

Porque acho que você ainda não sabe o que é sentir paixão, sabe senhorita?

Mas isso não me importa agora, e muito menos é de sua conta! – Respondeu irritada.

Me perdoe senhorita, mas eu fiz a pergunta com a melhor das intenções. Não quero que se sinta constrangida, mas acho que uma mulher tão linda como você não merecia ficar sem saber como é toque de outra pessoa, o gosto, o extase da paixão. Desculpe se estou sendo rude, sou apenas um andarilho sem rumo, que espera um pouco de agua e comida em troca da minha amizade e meus serviços. Já vou me retirar. Com licença, tenha uma boa noite.

E o monge saiu para seus aposentos sem deixar ela falar qualquer coisa. A jovem ficou perplexa pela franqueza do rapaz e se retirou também.

Em seus aposentos, Sango não entendia como um homem que ela acabara de conhecer poderia saber tanto de si. Terminou perdendo sono e saiu de seu quarto, com seu quimono negro, da mais fina seda como a única coisa que mantinha seu corpo coberto.

Foi a té o lago no quintal, debruçou-se na ponte e pois –se a olhar seu relflexo. Foi então que ela foi surpreendida pelas costas pelo andarilho, que sempre usava seu chapéu. Estranhamente, ele não gostava de mostrar seu rosto. Sango só consegui ver seus lábios que dos quais, saía uma voz macia e envolvmente, da qual ela gostava e muito. O homem aproximou-se de mansinho e ela não havia percebido, não estava em estado de alerta, estava relaxada e pensativa. Ele aproximou-se do seu rosto e pediu em seu ouvido:

Venha comigo senhorita, por favor.

Ela não entendia, mas não estava conseguindo resistir ao apelo do andarilho, que pegou em sua mão e levou-a para uma parte da casa onde ninguém costumava ir. Era uma perte isolada do templo. Eles entraram:

O que quer de mim?-perguntou a moça sentindo um arrepio correr pelo seu corpo. O ambiente estava escuro e só se refletia a luz da lua cheia, por algumas frestas da porta do local.

Só quero pedir perdão pelo meu jeito atrevido senhorita sango. E a única forma que conheço é essa.

Ele aproximou-se da moça o máximo que podia. Estava com seu corpo colado ao dela pressionando-a contra a parede. Sango não conseguia resistir, parecia que estava enfeitiçada. Ele desamarrou a fita de seu quimono e deslizou uma de suas mãos por entre os belos seios da jovem, que naquela hora firam enrijecidos pela primeira vez. Desceu lentamente a mão para entre as pernas dela e ela fez menção de segurar. Mas o monge sussurrou em seu ouvido mais uma vez:

Deixe-me senhorita lhe ensinar o que é o extase.

Seus dedos deslizaram bem lentamente para a parte mais íntima de Sango, que se umidecia com toque carinhoso. A carícia ficava mais intensa e dois de seus dedos estavam se introduzindo dentro da jovem, que soltava surdos gemidos, com medo que alguém aparecesse. Ela agarrou seus cabelos que eram presos por uma curto rabo-de-cavalo, enquanto ele deslizava a outra mão pelo seu rosto. Sango de olhos semi-abertos podia notar o rosário que se enlaçava entre os dedos dele.Ela finalmente chegou no extase máximo. Sango descobrira o que era o orgasmo pela primeira vez.O Monge retirou seus dedos de entre as pernas da jovem e lambeu-os prazeirosamente.

Senhorita, tens o gosto de uma pura flor de lótus. Eu espero que tenha ficado satisfeita. Esse humilde andarilho se retira agora.Tenha uma boa noite e seja feliz.

Sango, ainda encostada na parede, ofegava e amarrava novamente seu quimono. Quando saiu pela porta, retornou aos seus aposentos, ainda sem acreditar no que havia acontecido.

Na manhã seguinte, foi procurar pelo andarilho de havia lhe ensinado o que era o prazer, mas este já havia ido embora e deixara um bilhete no local onde estiveram juntos.

O bilhete dizia o seguinte:

"Senhorita, muito obrigada pela hospitalidade. Serei grato eternamente."

E na parte de trás do bilhete dizia:

"Lembre-se, sempre que quiser sentir esse prazer de novo, você não precisará de mim, somente de suas delicadas mãos, elas te ajudarão até que encontre seu verdadeiro amor".

Sango foi interrompida por Miroku:

Sango, o que estava acontecendo?

Eu não sei ao certo, só sei que me lembrei de algumas coisas do meu passado.

Você estava gemendo e se contorcendo...parecia...-disse o monge, fazendo pausas- parecia...que estava sofrendo, mas de forma diferente.

Eu...me lembro agora...me lembro...- Sango teve um inside naquele instante. Notara que o misterioso andarilho na verdade era seu amado monge.

Se lembra de que Sango?

Me lembro de você...você era o andarilho que esteve em minha casa procurando por abrigo a 3 anos atrás.

Miroku ficou sem reação. Não sabia o que dizer. É claro que havia reconhecido a exterminadora de Yokais pela primeira vez que a viu, mas jamais iria relembra-la de um segredo tão pessoal. A única pergunta que conseguira fazer era:

Você está arrependida? – perguntou ansiosamente.

Não, não estou arrependida.- respondeu abaixando os olhos – na verdade, me sinto aliviada...por ter sido você. Fiquei envergonhada de fazer aquilo com homem estranho.

Ah, Sango...você não sabe tamanha a minha alegria de ter reencontrado você, mas tive medo que ao me reconhecer, você tivesse desprezo por mim.

Talvez, se eu tivesse me lembrado de você no mesmo instante, eu pensasse dessa forma, mas...agora é diferente.

Diferente? Por que ?

Porque...eu...- Sango acaba sendo interrompida pelos seus outroa amigos que ficaram preocupados do lado de fora da cabana.

Sango, você está bem? Nós ficamos preocupados!

Não foi nada Kagome, eu só tive um sonho. Só um sonho.

Sango e Miroku ficaram a se entreolhar, mas nada disseram. O assunto nunca mais foi tocado novamente e Sango, algumas noites depois pendurou um bilhete no cajado do monge dizendo apenas assim:

Obrigada.

Fora o suficiente para que este endesse o recado.


End file.
